The Matrix: Redline
by Dark-Angel302
Summary: In the Matrix there are important people such as The Oracle, The one: But there is someone even more important than those: The chosen. And that person happens to be Ryou Bakura. 0.o They're all gonna die... (CHAPTER 3 UP!)
1. Chapter 1

Angel: Hey peoples! I was bored while trying to write new chapters and started this so tell me if I should continue!!!  
  
Meiko: You're going to end up like Freai and have too many stories to handle.  
  
Angel: So?  
  
Meiko: 0.o I give up.  
  
Angel: Can someone do the disclaimers?  
  
**_crickets chirping  
_**  
Angel: Well, I'll just find someone. Let's see. _(types madly on the keyboard and Seto Kaiba appears)_ Do the disclaimers and I'll let you go home.  
  
Seto: I highly doubt that.  
  
Angel: What? You don't trust me? ;;  
  
Seto: No.  
  
Angel: Oh, well. Do the disclaimers anyway!  
  
Seto: -- DarkAngel302 doesn't own the Matrix or Yu-Gi-Oh! Thank God for that.  
  
Angel: Good, now lets get to the story-  
  
Seto: Wait, you said I could go home.  
  
Angel: I lied! _(Types madly on the computer again and Seto gets strapped to a chair that appears out of no where)  
_  
Seto: I hate you.  
  
Meiko: Join the club.  
  
Angel: What club? Why am I not in it!!! ;;  
  
Meiko: -.-  
  
Angel: _(sits on Seto's lap since he can't do anything about it)_ Enjoy the story!

* * *

Rating: PG-13. I know the movie is R, but I don't really care. Basically for violence and language.

* * *

Summary: There are many important people and programs in the Matrix: The Oracle, The Architect, The One. There are many more as well, but there is one that is the most important, even more important than the One; The Chosen. Who would have thought that that person wouldn't be able to defend himself if his life depended on it, and a person we all know for that matter: Ryou Bakura.

* * *

The Matrix: Redline  
  
Chapter 1

* * *

He was running, and had been for a wile; he could tell by how short his breath was. His feet hurt, he could taste blood through his teeth, and he was soaking wet from the pouring rain. Silver-white locks plastered to his forehead and large brown eyes wide in fright he ran for his very life, they were chasing him.  
  
They had been looking for him for some time now, and poor Ryou didn't know why. They did something to him, he just knew it. They must be the ones that caused a lot of his friends to disappear.  
  
First it was Mokuba, he had been kidnapped about 18 months ago; a year and a half. Then about a year ago, his best friend had disappeared; Malik. Not even Isis or Rashid any idea where he was. Soon after Ogoti's shop was closed and sold, and Ogoti hadn't been found either. Then Kaiba followed, and his company tumbled into chaos with both Kaiba brothers gone.  
  
Now they were after him.  
  
Why he knew they did something to him, he couldn't reach Bakura. It was like the Ring around his neck was just an ordinary pendant. Bakura had been split from Ryou for the past two years and nothing, _nothing_ like this had ever happened.  
  
Hot tears streamed down Ryou's face as he skidded into an alley and ran down it, he could hear their footsteps behind him. But Ryou had made a wrong move, the alley had a dead end. Breathing heavy, Ryou started to look around for a way to escape, but there were no doors.  
  
Ryou then spotted a fire escape and started to climb it, his already numb fingers grasping the cold metal bars. He tried to move as fast as he could up the wet steps, but his drenched tennis shoes slipped on the steps and he fell many times. Ryou didn't dare look down for fear he would freeze when he saw who had been chasing him.  
  
But that didn't help as a loud sound was herd and something shot past Ryou's shoulder at the speed of light. They were shooting at him! _'Oh God they have guns,'_ Ryou cried to himself. And he tried to get to the top as fast as humanly possible while dodging bullets out of pure luck at the same time.  
  
Ryou finally made it too the roof and he ran to the first door that was in sight. He jiggled and turned to ice-cold handle, but it was locked. The rain started to fall harder and faster, he looked around frantically for another door. And saw over by the fire escape three men that looked like FBI agents climbing up, each having a gun in hand.  
  
The one closest to him shot at him again. Ryou ducked, hoping that the bullet would miss him, and ran to the other side of the roof to see another door. Ryou raced towards it while hearing more gun shots behind him. Ryou slammed into the door, turning the handle to find it unlocked. Ryou would have cried from relief, but he still had to make it out of the building alive. He ran down the hallways, and down the stairs. Well, more like falling down the stairs to any one who saw him. But as he reached the bottom, he spotted the way out.  
  
The white-haired teen ran down the long hallway only to be grabbed and drug inside one of the rooms. Ryou found himself being thrown on top of a table. And the three men from before entered the room. Ryou was shaking from fear, and from the cold. What were they going to do to him. His heavy breaths and his racing heart were all Ryou could hear for a minute, before he heard one of the men talk to him.  
  
"Mr. Bakura, we have been keeping an eye on you for sometime now," the one that had shot at him on the roof said. Ryou sat up on the table, looking at all four of the men.  
  
"How do you know my name," he asked, his voice indicating how tired he was by his short breaths between the British accent.  
  
"Oh, that's not all we know," the man said, and Ryou had a bad feeling that he was mocking him. "We know you've been doing some things, _illegal_ things."  
  
"I've done nothing."  
  
"Indeed," the man answered, his single word more of a question than a statement. "Then, could you tell me who Ry is?" Ryou was speechless, someone had sold him out. Ryou had been using some equipment, made by him of course, to make and sell small disks that can be inserted into a computer to give the user unlimited hacking access to any and all computer systems. Well, at least that was what he knew; most of the people that bought these disks thought they were just used to give free music and movie downloads.  
  
I guess no one knew Ryou was a genius.  
  
"Just as I thought," the man said before Ryou could answer. "You are Ry, you have been living two lives Mr. Bakura." The man slowly circled the table. "You remind me of another man, just like you, a little older. But still just like you, unusually like you. He lived two lives. His first he was Mr. Tomas Anderson, a well respected computer programmer. Then, his other life, he was Neo, a hacker who broke every single computer related law that we have."  
  
"What happened to him," Ryou asked, wondering how many laws _he_ had actually broken.  
  
"He lost everything, Mr. Bakura," the man said slowly. "Now, you haven't broken all of the laws, yet, but you would still spend the rest of your life in prison. Now, depending on your trial, that could be either 80 years, or about a week." Ryou gulped, he would either spend the rest of his life in prison, or be executed.  
  
"But, we have a deal to be made with you," the man told him. "We realize you have been contacted by a certain individual, a terrorist to be exact. Now whether you know he was a terrorist or not, if you decide to help us that will not matter." Ryou hadn't taken his eyes of the man, something wasn't right about him, it was like he wasn't really there.  
  
"Who are you," Ryou asked, not realizing what he was saying until after he said it. The man smiled, or so it looked like. It wasn't a happy, sadistic, or mournful smile. It was still a smile though, but one that Ryou would have described as if a snake could smile, it would look the exact same.  
  
"You can call me Smith, that is all you need to know." Ryou was really starting to get a bad feeling about the man that stood before him. "Now, back to my deal. The man's name is Morpheus." That did ring a bell, he had been contacted by a man that called himself Morpheus, and had asked him some awkward questions. But he seemed to already know the answers, and was just toying with him. Ryou had never seen nor head the man, but he had contacted him through his computer, which should have been impossible.  
  
"Mr. Bakura, we don't have a lot of time, so I'm going to make this as clear as possible: If you help us, you're criminal record will be wiped clean, and you will never here from me again." Ryou highly doubted that, there had to be a catch. And the words _criminal record_ sent chills up his spine, Ryou hadn't really done anything bad ever.  
  
"What's the catch," Ryou asked. Smith seemed to be getting irritated.  
  
"We get what we want, no catch involved," Smith said, his words straining. "Now, Mr. Bakura, you are going to help us whether you like it or not so we are just going to go through with my deal without your say or not. We know you do not want any trouble and we need your cooperation and if you will not give it to us willingly we will take it." And with that he snapped his fingers and Ryou found himself pinned to the table by two of the men.  
  
"Try to relax, Mr. Bakura, this shouldn't hurt too much," Smith said in another mocking tone as he took out something from his pocket. It was a small silver case about the size and shape of a cell-phone, he flipped it open and took out a small object shaped like a tear drop. A light on it glowed red and it started to grow, a liquid like substance covered the larger end and it suddenly broke apart. Now the object looked like a mechanical crawdad.  
  
"What are you going to do," Ryou asked frantically will trying to brake away from the men who had him pinned down. Smith lifted up his shirt and lowered the thing onto Ryou's stomach. The white-haired teen's eyes grew wide in fright as it started to move.  
  
**"GET IT OFF OF ME!!!"** he screamed. But no one made any move except to hold him down. The thing started to crawl into his belly-button and make it's way inside. Ryou closed his eyes, he didn't need to see that. But didn't realize he would feel it as well. Ryou screamed from the pain until he finally opened his eyes to see the thing was gone.  
  
It was inside of him.  
  
---  
  
Ryou screamed and shot up in his bed. Sweat pouring off his face he looked around frantically, he was home, in bed. The digital clock next to his bed read 3:12 a.m. It was just a dream.  
  
_'Just a dream, it was just a dream.'_  
  
"Just a dream," he said, this time out loud, not really believing his own words. _'Then why did it feel so real?'_ Ryou sighed and fell back on to his pillow staring at the ceiling. So much had changed every since he had started his last year in high school. Now it was summer, and Ryou feared how much more would change when he went to college. Then there was this thing he had been searching for, between homework and school he spent all his time searching for it. Barley sleeping or eating at all, it was driving him mad.  
  
He was trying to find the Matrix.  
  
He had heard of it, and how hard it was to hack into, so Ryou thought it was a company or industry or something. But the more he tried to find out about it, the less information he seemed to get. But while searching, Ryou found out the Matrix was more of a place, but you could still hack into it.  
  
His curiosity growing, Ryou had skipped days of school at a time to try and find what the Matrix was, until he found that he couldn't find it on his own. He had to be shown, which was something Ryou wasn't good at. He wasn't a leader, but he wasn't a follower either; he worked by himself, no one else involved in any way. But this was different, a man named Morpheus had to show him the Matrix.  
  
So Ryou started to try and find Morpheus instead of the Matrix, and failed more at that than he did before. But it seemed Morpheus was the one who would find him.  
  
_'Damn,'_ Ryou thought to himself. _'There's so much shit going on, why me, why do I have to always be the center of attention.'_ It was times like this that he wished he had his best friends to call or talk to. Ogoti and Malik had been Ryou's only true friends, besides Bakura who basically lived with him.  
  
There was a time that all three were unable to talk to him, so he went to Kaiba, who he had more of a school-related friendship with. But Kaiba was gone too, and Ryou would kill himself before he went to Yugi for help. He was tired of always getting help from _him_.  
  
Before Malik moved there or before Ogoti transferred and Ryou was still with 'the gang' as people would call them, Tristan use to always be there for him. Especially when he found out Bakura was abusing Ryou, but that had stopped a long time ago and was nearly forgotten. Plus, would Tristan really understand Ryou now, after all that has happened.  
  
**_RING!!!_**  
  
The telephone broke Ryou's train of thought. Large brown eyes looked over at the digital clock. It was passed 3:30, who would be calling him now of all times? None the less, Ryou reached over to his bedside table and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Ryou found his voice hoarse, he hadn't noticed it before. Like he had been screaming, and his eyes felt puffy and his nose was running. Like he had either been crying or out in the rain, which was beating against his bedroom window. But that had all happened in the dream, or _was_ it a dream at all.  
  
"This phone line is tapped so I'll have to make this brief," came a deep sounding voice on the other end. "Do you know who this is Ry?"  
  
"Morpheus," Ryou whispered.  
  
"Yes, they got to you first, but we can change that," Morpheus continued. "You still want answers don't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, then go to the Domino City docks and I will see you soon." There was a click as Morpheus hung up. His words were still sounding through Ryou's head, he had finally heard what he sounded like, and would get to meet him!  
  
Realizing he was still in bed, Ryou got up and got dressed. If Morpheus knew answers to his questions, maybe he could answer some others besides '_What is the Matrix'_ and _'How do I get there?'_ Something much more important, to him anyway. Something like:  
  
_'Where are my friends'_ and _'Are they alright, or alive for that matter?'  
_  
But it was up to him to find out.

* * *

Should I continue or did it suck?  
  
Seto: It sucked.  
  
Angel: You just didn't like it because Mokuba was gone for about a year before you joined him.  
  
Seto: So, where are we.  
  
Meiko: Have you ever seen the Matrix?  
  
Seto: No.  
  
Angel: YEAH! Now we have something to do tonight.Oh yeah, I almost forgot.Ahem.**COOKIES AND SETO PLUSHIES TO ALL WHO REVIEW!!! LOVE YA LOTS!  
**---  
  
_Angel  
_Dark-Angel302 


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Matrix: Redline  
_**  
**Rating:** PG-13 for violence and language.  
  
**Summary:** There are many important people and programs in the Matrix: The Oracle, The Architect, The One. There are many more as well, but there is one that is the most important, even more important than the One; The Chosen. Who would have thought that that person wouldn't be able to defend himself if his life depended on it, and a person we all know for that matter: Ryou Bakura.  
  
---  
  
**Disclaimer:** Dark-Angel302 doesn't own the Matrix or Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
---  
  
**The Matrix: Redline  
  
_Chapter 2_  
**  
Ryou stood on the Domino City docks at about 4:30 in the morning. It was raining heavily and Ryou was getting soaked to his skin but he didn't really seem to care. He was looking for something, and that something was speeding towards him at an incredibly fast pace. A black Jaguar pulled up beside him and a woman with short black hair and leather black attire opened the door closest to him.  
  
"Get in," she said, it was a demand not a request. Ryou got into the back seat with her and shut the door. The car pulled out of the docks and sped towards the streets of Domino. Sitting in front of Ryou was a man with short black hair and wearing a black coat, like Bakura use to wear. But Ryou's bittersweet thought was interrupted as the man turned around to face Ryou, pointing a gun at his head. He wore sunglasses, just like the driver and just like the woman next to him.  
  
Ryou froze, not taking his eyes of the gun, or the finger dangerously close to the trigger. He could feel his heart beats quicken and his breath shorten, why did this seem to be happening to him more often.  
  
"Don't worry kid," the man told him. "This is just for our protection."  
  
"F-From what?" Ryou managed to ask, surprised that he actually got his voice to work.  
  
"From you," the woman answered. "I know you have never seen us before so I will make this brief. I'm Trinity and that is Neo we are here to take you to Morpheus." Ryou nodded, still not looking away from the gun. At least he knew where he was going but was the gun really necessary? How could Ryou of all people be dangerous in any way?  
  
"Take off your shirt."  
  
"WHAT!" Ryou stared up at the man, Neo, instead of the gun for a moment. Did he hear correctly? Neo sighed heavily.  
  
"Listen kid, I went through the same thing, now take off your shirt." Ryou stayed still, staring at the man.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"We think you're bugged," Trinity told him, loading up what looked like some sort of machine. "Now, lie back and take off your shirt." Hesitantly, Ryou took off his water-logged jacket and pulled the blue and white striped T-shirt over his head.  
  
"Lie back." Ryou did as he was told, and Trinity put the machine over Ryou. There was a click and three barb like things were injected into Ryou's stomach, obviously to hold it in place. A screen lit up and it showed what looked like a tissue X-ray of the space between the barbs.  
  
Ryou looked to his stomach to see something, a lump moving around.  
  
"It's on the move," Trinity told them, or to her self, Ryou couldn't tell. "Shit," she suddenly muttered.  
  
"You're going to lose it," Neo exclaimed.  
  
"No, I'm not," Trinity said sternly. There was a jolt and electrical impulses surged through the barbs. Ryou cringed from the pain, but didn't dare scream, though he was finding it quite hard. Tears stung at his eyes it hurt so bad but he didn't let them fall nor did he let out a peep.  
  
There was another jolt and something sot out of him up a tube like thing, making Ryou let out a cry of pain. He then saw the thing from his dream, the machine that Smith had put in him; moving, squirming around in a small glass bottle.  
  
"Oh my God that thing is real?" Ryou asked in a panicked voice. "I thought it was a dream." Trinity took off the glass bottle and dropped the small machine out on the street. Ryou was breathing heavy, and his stomach still hurt; but he noticed Neo had put the gun away.  
  
"Put your shirt back on, where almost there."  
  
The car pulled up to an old battered looking house, it had about three stories and looked like it was about to collapse. Ryou followed the other two inside as the driver pulled the car around the house. Ryou could almost recognize the person, but couldn't put a finger on the name. The sunglasses didn't help either.  
  
Ryou entered the house, glad to be out of the rain, he followed the other two up the stairs, still a little nervous and confused. They stopped outside of a pair of large oak doors. Neo turned to him, as did Trinity.  
  
"We only have one word of advice," Trinity said. "Be honest, there is more than you know at work here." And with that, Neo opened the door, to where a tall, bald, black man stood; wearing something similar to what Neo had on. The other two left Ryou there, and retreated to the other end of the room.  
  
"Welcome Ry," said the man in a deep yet welcoming voice, and using Ryou's hacker name as well. "As you can guess, I am Morpheus."  
  
Ryou blinked, before slightly bowing to the man. "It is an honor to meet you sir." Neo looked a little confused, but then remembered they were in Japan.  
  
"No, the honor is mine," Morpheus answered, holding out a hand. Ryou shook it, feeling a little embarrassed. "Come, sit." Morpheus beckoned him towards two arm chairs facing each other. Ryou sat down, seeing a small table with a glass of water on it close to him.  
  
Ryou continued to expect the room, while absent mindedly wringing out some longer locks of his hair.  
  
"I suppose," Morpheus continued, not sitting down. "that you feel somewhat like Alice tumbling down the rabbit hole." It took a moment for Ryou to figure out what he meant, he was referring to Alice in Wonderland.  
  
"I guess so . . ."  
  
Morpheus nodded, smiling a little. "I can see it in your eyes." He circled the chair opposite of Ryou. "You have the look of a man who excepts what he sees, because he is expecting to wake up." Morpheus finally sat down, much to Ryou's relief, he was really starting to scare him. "Ironically, that isn't far from the truth."  
  
Off to the side, Neo laughed to himself. He had never noticed this, but Morpheus seemed to say the near exact same speech to everyone they saved. And it seemed everyone they saved had the exact same answers.  
  
"Do you believe in fate, Ry?"  
  
_What kind of question is that?_ Ryou thought to himself. "Uh . . . not really, no."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
_Yeah, why not?_ Why couldn't he ever just go the way without questions? They only seem to make things more complicated. "Uh . . . I guess, I don't like the idea, the feeling that I'm not in control, in charge of my life. Someone or something else makes my choices for me. It's just not . . . right." A smile crawled up Morpheus' face as he spoke each word.  
  
"I know exactly what you mean." It wasn't until that moment that Ryou noticed a small silver case in Morpheus' hand. Exactly identical to the one Smith had. "Let me tell you why you're here," Morpheus began.  
  
"You are here because you know something, sense something like many before you. But what you know, you can't explain." Ryou stared unblinkingly at Morpheus, how did he know how he felt? It wasn't the thought that Morpheus could assume he knew how Ryou thought that scared Ryou, but that he was right. "But you feel it. You have felt it your entire life: something's wrong with the world. You don't know what, but it's there." _God, this is starting to creep me out_, Ryou thought to himself.  
  
_**But you know he's right**.  
  
What?  
  
**You have always thought that there was something wrong with the world.  
**  
More with my life . . .  
  
**No, with the world. And you know it.**  
  
But how-  
  
**At first you thought it was shadow magic, and the whole Millennium Items deal.**  
  
But, it's not . . .  
  
**Yes, there is something else.  
**_  
Ryou argued with himself for a while, that little second conscious always seemed to get the better of him. But Morpheus continued, breaking off Ryou's argument. "Like a splinter in you mind, and it's driving you mad." _No shit!_ You could tell something was bothering Ryou a lot if he cussed, only that rarely ever happens. "It is the feeling that has brought you to me, to us. Do you know what I'm talking about Ry?"  
  
_No, not really._ That was what Ryou wanted to answer, he had a feeling right now that he was getting himself into something he would regret. But he answered the question after deep thought.  
  
"The Matrix?" he tried. Morpheus nodded, but didn't say anything for another minute.  
  
"Do you want to know what it is?" All Ryou could do was nod. "The Matrix is everywhere. It is all around us. Even now, in this very room. You see it when you look out your front door, or when you turn on your TV. You feel it when you go to school, when you go to the park, when you do your homework." Ryou cocked the head to the side in confusion as Morpheus continued to explain the unexplainable. "It is the world that has been pulled over your eyes to blind you from the truth."  
  
"What truth?" Ryou asked quietly, almost afraid to ask. But something kept driving him.  
  
"That you are a slave." Morpheus kept turning the silver case over in his hands. "Like everyone else, you were born into bondage, born into a prison that you cannot touch or taste or smell. A prison for your mind." Ryou stared at him, not sure what to make of Morpheus' riddles.  
  
"Unfortunately, no one can be told what the Matrix is, you have to see it for yourself." Morpheus opened the small case and held two small objects in his hand. Putting the small case on the table with the water, he held one object in each hand. "This is your last chance. After this, there is no turning back." Ryou nodded to show he understood.  
  
Morpheus opened one hand to reveal a blue pill. "You take the blue pill; the story ends, you wake up in your bed and believe whatever you want to believe." He then opened his other hand, where there was an identical pill, only red. "You take the red pill; you stay in wonderland, and I show you how deep the rabbit hole goes."  
  
Ryou paused, he was speaking in too many riddles; but at least Ryou got the concept. He could take the red pill, what would he have to lose? Bakura had been gone for days, probably disappeared like all of his _real_ friends. What would he have left if he stayed? Ryou slowly reached for the red pill.  
  
"Remember," Morpheus said suddenly, causing Ryou to freeze. "All I am offering is the truth, nothing more."  
  
_The truth is all I want.  
_  
Ryou took the red pill and placed it in his mouth, suddenly realizing what the glass of water was for. He swallowed the pill easily after on sip. And Morpheus smiled before standing up.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
---  
  
Chapter 2 done! Wow, that was short. But took **FOREVER** to write!!!  
  
Anyway, thanks to all of my _wonderful_ reviewers.  
  
**viva rose** – unique? Nice word choice! :D You rock too!!  
  
**Aka-sama** – I updated! Happy now! XD  
  
**Helena-Ryou** –Dude, you need to see the Matrix. You have no idea what yur missing. And Ryou plushies this time! :D  
  
**The-Living-Dead-Girl** – Well, if you ever put it up, tell me okay? I'd like to read it. XD  
  
Meiko: That wasn't_ so_ bad.  
  
Bakura: Baka no Pharaoh would have liked it, too many riddles for me though.  
  
Ryou: . . .  
  
Angel: Ryou?  
  
Ryou: . . .  
  
Bakura: I don't think he knows what to say.  
  
Meiko: I think he's dead. **_pokes Ryou, who just falls on the floor_**  
  
Bakura: No, just fainted. -.-  
  
Angel: Well, please review. And as Helena-Ryou requested . . .  
  
**_RYOU PLUSHIES AND BIG BASKET OF CHOCOLATE TO ALL WHO REVIEW!!!_**  
  
Meiko: -.-  
  
Angel: Ya gotta love the chocolate!!!  
  
Meiko: I have to hang around sugar-high nut cases for the rest of the day . . .  
  
Bakura: At least I can leave.  
  
Angel: **_types madly on keyboard_**  
  
Bakura: **_falls to the floor, tied up and completely rendered helpless_** Have I mentioned how much I hate you?  
  
Angel: All the time :D  
  
Meiko: Please review, and while your at it save me???  
  
---  
  
_Angel_  
  
Dark-Angel302 


	3. Chapter 3

_The Matrix: Redline_

**Rating: **PG-13 for violence and language.

**Summary**: There are many important people and programs in the Matrix: The Oracle, The Architect, The One. There are many more as well, but there is one that is the most important, even more important than the One; The Chosen. Who would have thought that that person wouldn't be able to defend himself if his life depended on it, and a person we all know for that matter: Ryou Bakura.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Dark-Angel302 doesn't own the Matrix or Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

**The Matrix: Redline**

**_Chapter 3_**

Ryou followed Morpheus through another pair of double doors, and into a room full of equipment. And heard something that nearly made him faint. "Kaiba, are we online yet?"

"Almost," came a familiar deep voice to his right.

"Time is always against us," Morpheus sighed. Seto Kaiba nodded in agreement behind a usual computer screen. Ryou was . . . in shock basically. The blue-eyed brunette was pushed out of view when Neo steered Ryou towards what reminded him of a dental chair in the center of the room.

The white-haired teen sat down nervously, watching Neo, Seto, and Trinity setting up a bunch of different machines. Kaiba was alive, but did that mean–

He almost jumped out of his skin when he found himself being strapped in, but by who? That was when he felt a familiar heated breath on his ear; Malik use to do that to annoy him, or calling him snowflake of something; his train of thought was once again broken when an exotic voice sounded from the breath.

"How've ya been, snowflake?" Ryou snapped his head towards the voice and came face to face with his best friend, grinning crazily just like he always did.

"M-Malik?" The blonde Egyptian smirked and continued strapping him in.

"You don't have to be so nervous, everything will be fine once you're out."

"O-Out of what?" Ryou was still in so much shock that he was stuttering and shaking in the seat, not taking his eyes of Malik, as if in fear he would look back and he wouldn't be there. Malik just shook his head. _'Great, more secrets, my favorite,_' Ryou though to himself.

"D-Did you go through all of this?"

"Yep, a long time ago." Malik ruffled up Ryou's hair and retreated behind another computer screen with Trinity. Ryou looked around, everyone was working on something, except Morpheus, who was once again pacing the room.

"The pill you took was part of a tracking program," Morpheus told him. "It disrupts your carrier signals so we can pinpoint you location." Ryou just sat in confusion, staring at Morpheus. None of that meant anything.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you better have a maid or something for that little apartment of yours because your not gong back for a **long** time," Malik said, smirking again. Neo gave him a look, and Malik just pulled a face on him. Typical Malik. Ryou shook his head, and noticed Morpheus was out of the little semi-circle the machines made around the chair. Sighing Ryou went back to looking around the room.

There was a mirror next to him, cracked basically. He watched it for a moment, deep in thought. _'I wonder where Bakura is, and Duke, or Mokuba. Everyone else is here but . . .'_ His thought was broken when he saw the mirror changing before his very eyes, the cracks were disappearing.

"D-Did you see–" he trailed off, reaching out to touch the now repaired mirror; it must be his imagination or something. No one else noticed. But as his fingers touched the cool surface, the sunk into it. He quickly took them out, and the mirror seamed to be covering those two fingers, and stretching with them. It eventually broke, bouncing back to the mirror, the silver liquid still on his fingers.

"Have you ever had a dream, Ry, that you were so sure was real? What if you were unable to wake from that dream? How would you know the difference between the dream world . . ." the silver substance was cold, and started to spread, traveling to the palm of his hand, and up the other fingers, ". . . and the real world?"

Ryou looked up at Morpheus, then back at his hand; which was now almost completely covered with the silver liquid; cold as ice and fitting like a latex glove. "You couldn't." He answered simply, and went back to examining his hand, while the silver liquid kept going down his wrist. "This can't be–"

"Be what?" Morpheus interrupted. "Real?" The silver liquid traveled up Ryou's arm, and it was then that Ryou noticed how cold it really was.

"He's going into replication," Trinity said out of the blue, she and Malik watching the computer screen intently.

"Kaiba?"

"Still noting."

The silver was crawling up his shirt and towards his neck. "It's cold, it's cold!" Ryou almost yelled. It felt like his right arm was dipped in ice water.

"Dice, we need a signal soon," Morpheus said into a cell-phone.

Ryou couldn't breath, the silver had reached his throat, but then something happened he never would have expected as everyone was rushing around. Something in his mind clicked, he felt . . . whole. Did that mean –

"I got fibrillation," Trinity sounded.

"Kaiba, location!"

"It can't find him, he's not with the others!"

"What does that mean!" Neo exploded.

'_I can't breath, I can't breath_.' Ryou was tilting his head back as the silver liquid was coming closer and closer to his face.

"He's going into arrest!" Malik yelled.

"Wait, I think I found him," Kaiba said, Neo and Morpheus right behind him.

"Dice, signal, now!" Morpheus said through the cell-phone.

It was crawling up his lip. '_No no no no–_'

"Lock it, I got him!" Kaiba said.

"Now, Dice, now!" Morpheus yelled.

The silver poured into his mouth, and Ryou nearly spit it out when he heard something in the back of his mind. /HIKARI, DON'T!/ It was too late, the liquid fell down his throat as Ryou screamed, his voice fading.

/BAKURA!/

* * *

That was really short, I know, I'm evil.

Meiko: That took like an hour to write, how can it be short?

Angel: It usually takes me days to get my usual chapters up.

Meiko: Whatever. -.-

Angel: Anyway, thanks to the people who did review.

**_YaYugi_** – Well, now ya know! XD Hope you liked the chapter.

**_Viva-rose_** – Well he won't "wake up" until next chapter. XD hehe, I'll have fun writing that chapter.

**_Aka-sama_** – yeah! (Pocky! XD) I was good, I updated!

**_The-Living-Dead-Girl_** – Kaiba is in this one, but I'm keeping Neo as "the one". Ryou is better though!

Angel: Well I have to clear a few things up now.

Meiko: Since when?

Angel: Since now, shut up.

Meiko: XP

Angel: Well, my friend Freai had pointed out (and I quote) "What the hell does Redline stand for?" You should find out either next chapter or the one after but **_I'm not telling _**(sing-song voice)

And another thing. Personally, I don't see Ryou without any hair. (screams and cowers in corner) Yeah, well, as you might have noticed; I changed things in this a little. It all fits with the story, so next chapter just go with the flow and don't correct me on anything, I know what I'm doing.

Meiko: you're scolding your reviewers.

Angel: No! I'm just telling them what to do so they don't waste their reviews.

Meiko: Right . . . moron.

Angel: Why don't you just shut up!

Meiko: I can't, it's my job to make you miserable and annoy you.

Angel: Then quit already!

Meiko: It pays good.

Angel: (blinks) you don't get paid.

Meiko: Well . . . um . . . shut up.

Angel: Yeah! I win! XD

Meiko: -.-

Angel: Review please, oh and –

MALIK PLUSHIES AND FREE COPIES OF YUGIOH THE MOVIE ON DVD! (the best movie in the world, besides Jurassic Park and The Matrix)

REVIEW!!!!!

* * *

_Angel_

Dark-Angel302


End file.
